1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method for transmitting and receiving an uplink data channel (Physical Uplink Shared Channel, PUSCH) for a Machine Type Communication (MTC) terminal in a 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE)/LTE-A system and a method for configuring Downlink Control Information (DCI) and allocating a resource of an uplink data channel for the same. Furthermore, the present disclosure relates to a method for allocating a PUSCH resource in units of sub-Physical Resource Blocks (sub-PRBs).
2. Description of the Prior Art
As LTE networks spread, mobile carriers want to minimize the number of Radio Access Terminals (RAT) to reduce maintenance costs, etc. of the networks. However, machine type communication (MTC) products based on a typical global system for mobile communications (GSM)/general packet radio service (GPRS) network have increased, and a GSM/GPRS network has an advantage of providing MTC using a low data transmission rate, at a low cost.
Therefore, a mobile carrier uses a LTE network to transmit general data and uses a GSM/GPRS network for MTC. Thus, the mobile carrier has a problem of operating two respective RATs. Further, the problem causes inefficient use of a frequency band and burdens a mobile carrier. Therefore, in order to lower the price of the terminal in comparison with a typical LTE terminal, a Bandwidth reduced Low complexity (BL) UE and a Coverage Enhancement (CE) UE have been introduced, wherein the BLE UE has a transmission/reception bandwidth limited to six Physical Resource Blocks (PRBs) and has only one limited transmission/reception antenna, and the CE UE has a CE mode in consideration of an MTC application scenario, such as smart metering installed in a deep indoor environment including a basement. Further, a technology for supporting a corresponding BL/CE terminal, i.e. an MTC terminal, is defined in LTE.
When a method of the typical LTE terminal is used as it is for an uplink data channel of an MTC terminal, an uplink data channel having a bandwidth excessively larger than a transmission/reception bandwidth necessary for the MTC terminal is allocated. Accordingly, spectral efficiency of an uplink may be decreased.